Bramblestar's Reign
by madihisc26
Summary: It's Bramblestar's first leafbare as leader. The clan expects a normal winter, until a sudden illness ravages the clan and the cold takes over. Through mounds of snow and illness, new heroes emerge and it is up to Bramblestar to lead his clan through what might be his greatest challenge yet. Please review and tell me what you think! (Be as negative as you want)
1. The beginning

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The light filtered into the leaders den, through mounds of pure white snow. Bramblestar blinked open his intense amber eyes, breathing in the fridgid winter air. A handsome, dark tabby pelt covered his massive, muscular body and long, intimidating claws lay sheathed in his large paws. The sound of his clanmates calling his name over and over still echoed in his ears. Though a moon had passed since his rise to leader, he could not forget that feeling. That of respect from all of his clanmates. It really ment something to bramblestar, knowing that for so long his clanmates had not been trusting of him. Any cat could have mistaken him for his evil father, Tigerstar. Known for his dark, murderous ways many cats thought the young leader would follow in his fathers footsteps. Such comments were what drove tawnypelt, Bramblestars sister, from thunderclan. SHe knew that when she moved to shadowclan that she would be accepted.

It was barely dawn, though the gentle mews of a returning patrol echoed in the center of the thunderclan camp. Bramblestar recognised the voice of his mate, squirrelflights. She was likely organizing a hunting patrol, for those were the duties of the deputy. Bramblestars heart twinged as he recalled being deputy. The simple times before he knew all of the secrets of his and his clanmates lives. Before he found out that he was not the father of his own kits, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Before the death of his mentor and hero, Firestar.

Peeking his head from his den, bramblestar saw Squirrelflight, standing pround with her firey ginger fur just like firestar, her father. She stood with three other warriors, Brackenfur, with amber eyes and a golden brown pelt, Whitewing, who almost blended into the snowy landscape with her pure white fur and Bumblestripe, a very pale gray tom with black stripes. Seeing Bramblestar, she stopped the conversation instantly. Her head turned to look lovingly up at Bramblestar, Reveiling her beautiful green eyes.

She padded towards the pathway to the highledge, and Bramblestar crept down towards her.

She purred. "You were yowling in your sleep again," She meowed as they touched noses. "Bad dreams?"

"Maybe..." Bramblestar glaced at the fresh kill pile, which was hardly a pile at all. It consisted of a few stringy mice and one aged blackbird. He could not remember all of his dreams from last night, but he knew they must have been about the great battle. He just could not get it out of his head. "Have you sent out a hunting patrol yet?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "Of course." She continued. "But I was planning on sending another before sunhigh, Since the first was sort of rough."

Bramblestar shrugged. "Blame the weather."

"Yes," Squirrelflight nodded. "I don't think I've seen a leafbare so harsh."

Bramblestar agreed. It was particuarly unfair that this was how he had to start off his leadership. "Are you hungry?"

Squirrelflight gulped. "I don't need to eat right now."

"No, we can catch more. At least take one of those mice." Bramblestar nodded at the fresh kill pile.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Leave it for the elders, I'll eat later." She purred, her whiskers twitching. "You're the one who is losing weight."

"It's leafbare, Squirrelflight. We are all losing weight." Bramblestar shook the falling snow from his fur. He stood and glanced at the medicine den. "I've got to go check in with Jayfeather."

"Alright, I'll see you." She padded off.

Bramblestar watched her meet back up with the warriors she had been with originally. He followed a trail another cat had made in the snow towards the medicine den. He pushed away the ice covered ferns to see Jayfeather tending to Hazeltail, a thin gray and white she-cat who had come down with white cough. He was nudging a pile of herbs towards her.

"Ah, Jayfeather. The medicine cat that never rests." Bramblestar chuckled as the handsome gray tabby turned around, his blind eyes shifting in their sockets.

"Ah, Bramblestar, the leader that never seems to leave Jayfeather alone." Jayfeather meowed, half serious.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you" Bramblestar went on. "Seedkit started to cough last night."

"Oh, I'll take a look after I'm done here." He turned back to his patient. "I'm afraid Greencough will be going around. It's part of this time of year, can't be stopped." I shook his head, troubled.

Bramblestar stepped towards the stressed medicine cat. "Well when it does, don't overwork yourself." Bramblestar paused, shivering in the cold. "I'll send an aprentice to help you."

"Bramblestar for the last time, I'm not looking for an aprentice." He stepped aver to the herb store and shuffled a small pile of leaves into on of the nooks in the stone. "I have Briarlight."

As if on cue a dark brown she-cat, Brairlight, pulled her way into the medicine den. From the head to her hips, she could be a perfectly normal warrior. But Her back legs, scrawny and unmoving, dragged benhind her. Moons ago a tree had fallen on the young cats back, breaking it and parilysing her from the waist down. Even in her dire condition, the she-cat grinned as she saw Bramblestar.

"Good morning Bramblestar." She shuffled into the den, her muscular front legs helping her move around. "Not feeling good?" Her voice sounded a little worried.

Bramblestar sighed. "No, not yet." He glanced at Jayfeather. "Just passing on some information to Jayfeather."

Briarlight looked like she was going to ask what, when Jayfeather cut in. "Its medicine cat stuff."

"Okay, got it." The she-cat stayed quiet as Bramblestar and Jayfeather continued.

Jayfeather stood up, shaking out his ungroomed fur. He padded towards the entrance and turned his head back at bramblestar. "I'll go take a look at Seedkit." He shivered, feeling the leafbare air flow into the den. "Thanks,"

Bramblestar nodded and followed him from the den. He cast one last look at briarlight as he stepped out. She normally seemed so opamistic, but now her eyes were filled with shadows of regret. Bramblestar felt a twinge of hurt in his heart. It was like a wonderful warriors life had been torn away from her.


	2. The lakes edge

Ear pressed against the icey cold snow, bramblestar strained to listen for any sound of prey. Still in the hunter crouch, amber eyes fixed on the earth before him. The sun lay high in the sky, though the thick white clouds kept it hidden from any cat. These also told of more snow, making Bramblestar cringe. _The clans are already in such bad conditions! Starclan, why?_

Moments passed until he heard a tiny scuffling within the snowbank. Opening his mouth the reveal rows of sharp teeth, he sented a large shrew. Stepping back briskly but queitly, the silence of the day made the tiny creature footsteps sound like thunder. Muscles rippling, he raised his front legs from the bank, pressing his hind quarters firmly on the snow. Springing upwards, he dove face first into the snow, pinpointing the exact location of the prey.

The taste of fresh blood filled his throat, making Bramblestars mouth water. Riasing his head from the snow, he shook the tiny white crystals from his fur and spat the shrew on the ground. It was big enough, but he knew it could have been better.

Gripping the fresh kill in his teeth, he made his way where the hunting patrol had planned to meet. In the small clearing sheltered by trees, Bramblestar spotted Berrynose, a pale cream tom who was pulling wads of snow from his pads carefully. In front of him lay a fresh rabbit, the gash on the preys throat telling that Berrynose had worked for that catch.

"Wow, A great catch Berrynose." Bramblestar nodded at the lean warrior.

"Thanks bramblestar," Purred Berrynose, obviously satisfied with the compliment. "It almost ran into windclan territory, I was lucky."

"Those softies didn't confront you did they?" Bramblestar gritted his teeth at the though of the other clans falsely accusing his warriors of steeling.

Berrynose shook his head. "Nah, they're all hiding in their dens." Laughed berrynose. "Afraid of the cold I'd reckon."

Bramblestar's dark tabby pelt stood out in the winter landscape, and he stood nobly as the other cats aproched. Ivypool, a pretty silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes ran towards them with her sister, Dovewing. Dovewings thick gray fur was matted with ice and Ivypool looked out of it.

"Bramblestar," Dovewing meowed quickly, panting. "It's Birchfall... He's coughing and he can't breath."

Ivypool cut in instantly. "Someone go find Jayfeather!" She seemed genuinly scared for her father, Birchfall. "This is serious!"

Bramblestar sprung into action. He needed to only to look at berrynose, and the young warrior was pounding through the forest towards the camp. Bramblestar followed the two she-cats who lead him through the frozen wilderness that seemed a blur as he ran.

They came to the beach, and bramblestar stared at the frozen lake before him. It's erie light made his fur raise along his spine, and his pupils grow smaller. The raspy, painful cough made him snap back into reality. His massive head twisted around, glaring towards a struggling birchfall. The light brown tabby yowled in pain and drove his claws into the ground.

Ivypools eyes clouded with fear. "He's been coughing since the last gathering, but he didn't want to bother Jayfeather."

"Whitewing tried to get him to visit the medicine den but he wouldn't." Whimpered Dovewing. "I just wish we had tried harder..."

Bramblestar could only sit and wait for Jayfeather to arrive. He watched Ivypool lay her head on her fathers shoulder, a single tear forming at the edge of her dark blue eyes. It was like she knew something Bramblestar didn't... but what?"


	3. The truth

Ivypool's heart ached as she listened to the coughing that rang from the opening in front of the medicine den. Some were tiny, almost whimpers, of Seedkit. Others were deep, and raspy. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Those were the coughs of her father, birchfall.

She paced in front of the den, shivering in the frigid night air. SHe listen to the confused meows of Jayfeather, who was angrily debating with himself.

"No, It can't be..." He whispered. "It's not whitecough... but even greencough isn't this bad."

Ivypool sat, placing her head in her paws. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks, and the silvery white fur rise along her spine. She felt alone, truely alone. Not even Dovewing was here. Where was Dovewing? Whitewing was checking on a border patrol, but DOvewing had no reason to be out of camp.

Jayfeather went on. "No... Leafpool told me it was so rare that she was never even trained to treat it..."

Ivypool whimpered when she heard her father voice. "What is going on, Jayfeather?" He rasped, as if he had just came into reality. Maybe he had.

"Birchfall...I, I..." This was the first time Ivypool had ever seen Jayfeather second guessing himself. "I'm trying to help but its so..."

For a moment everything went silent. Ivypool heard Jayfeather sorting through the herb store and she tried to forget that this was happening. It was just too hard...

"Ivypool," The sound of whitewings voice was half comforting half irritating. Ivypool craned her neck to see her returning mother, who's blue eyes stood out in the darkness.

She stumbled towards her mother and nuzzeled her shoulder. "Whitewing, I don't know what happened."

"Shhh..." WHitewing ran her tail along her daughters side. "I need you to go and get some sleep."

Ivypool opened her mouth to object, but decided not to argue. She instantly felt how tired she really was, and trembled as she padded towards the warriors den. The air within the large den was toasty warm and releiving, and Ivypool lay her head down on the soft bed that had just been re-bedded that day. She felt her mind slip away into a dark, dreamless sleep.

The dawn light filtered into the warriors den and Ivypool flinched. Her eyes flashed open, and her heat began to pound. She was the first one to wake up, and the other warriors lay fast asleep. Cloudtail was snoring loudly, and Dovewing lay curled in her nest, her tail wrapped around the top of her head.

The only warrior not in the den was Birchfall. Ivypool cringed. _Oh Starclan help me,_

Ivypool bouded out of the warriors den, barreling through mounds of snow. Her heart pounded harder as she made it to the medicine den, and the stench of illness raked her nostrils. SHe poked her head fearfully into the den, where she first saw Jayfeather, crouched over a tiny Pale ginger she-kit who's face was matted with blood and eyes were glazed over.

The blind cats head snapped behind him, as if he thought he would see a dark forest cat before him. He sighed with releif. "Ivypool, help me, please."

Ivypool saw her father asleep at the edge of the den next to the herb store. His fur smell of herbs and his eyes were open ever so slightly. His mussel stained scarlet, he rasped as her breathed and every so often he would break into a fir of coughing.

"Whats wrong Jayfeather?" Ivypool asked desperatly. "Is Seedkit still alive?" The words sounded harsh coming from her mouth.

"She..." The flustered medicine cat trailed off. He cleared his throat. "No, Ivypool."

"My father, is he well?" She could barely utter the words. Birchfall was her best friend in the world. "Does he have Greencough?"

Jayfeathers blind blue eyes were fixed on the young warrior. "I don't know how to say this but Birchfall has something much worse..."

Ivypools heart panged with hurt. She asked fearfully. "What?"

"Well it is really only a legend amoung medicine cats..." He went on, as if he didn't want to tell Ivypool. Like it was better to just curl up in a ball and forget everything. "They call in Blackcough."

Even the name nearly made Ivypool sick. "Well, is there a cure?"

Jayfeather shook his head, not muttering a word. He stared at Ivypool, who not only feared for Birchfall but for the whole clan. The whole forest.

"So Birchfall will die?" She mumbled painfully.

"Just as Seedkit has." Murmered Jayfeather bluntly. "I'm sorry. It's best you leave, we can't have it spredding to any other cat."

Ivypool stood and left, her tail trailing on the ground.


	4. It was a legend

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat peacefully atop the highledge, sharing a small vole. The sun barely peeked through the clouds atop of wintery sky, though Squirrelflights beautiful orange fur shone in the light. Bramblestar licked his lips as he gulped down his last bits of prey, running his tounge along his thick tabby pelt.

"Blossomfalls kits will soon be here," Comented Squirrelflight as she glanced down at the nursery. She purred. "Its always great to see new lives within thunderclan."

Bramblestar gulped. Had Squirrelflight forgotten that she had lied to him about the kits he had fathered? Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and lionblaze had all been the kits of Leafpool, Squirrelflights sister and Crowfeather, a windclan warrior. He looked up at her, his amber eyes showing no emotion. "Well, yes. Kits become great warriors."

"Bramblestar, I know you are still bothered by the whole leafpool and crowfeather thing." Squirrelflight took a deep breath. "But it was not my fault... I was just helping leafpool."

"Yes, I understand." Bramblestar stared blankly at the camp. "I don't blame you. Its just..."

"Kits." Squirrelflight meowed. "You want to have kits of your own." She pressed her nose agianst his cheek, trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry Squirrelflight, I..." Bramblestar was interuped by the urgent voice of Jayfeather.

"Bramblestar!" The medicine cat called from the clearing. "A word? It's very important."

Bramblestar looked back a Squirrelflight, who shrugged. She lept off the the highledge as Jayfeather made his way towards the dark tabby leader. Bramblestar could not help but admire his mates beauty as she made her way towards the camp entrance.

Jayfeathers fur looked ungroomed and tattered, and his eyes were tired and bloodshot. He looked as if he had been trying to figure something out all night. He panted as he got to the top of the ledge, where no other cat could hear their conversation.

"What is it Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked, puzzled. "How are Seedkit and Birchfall."

"That what I needed to talk to you about..." He took a deep breath. "Seedkit is dead."

Bramblestar shuttered, staring down at the smaller cat. 'What?" He gasped.

"I know..." He trailed off. "It was very tragic."

"But why?" Bramblestar meowed, desperatly searching for anwsers. "Surely a strong kit like her couldn't have died so soon of whitecough, even greencough."

"Thats just it." Jayfeather stared at Bramblestar with cloudy blind eyes. "She didn't have greencough."

"Then what was it?" Bramblestar begged, terrified.

"Blackcough." Jayfeathers words echoed in the leaders mind. It was a word only spoken in elders tales. _No. It can't be. Starclan you havent done this to me._


	5. Hunt Haulted

Lionblaze stretched, yawning widely. His amber eyes clouded with sleep, he blinked them open in the dim leafbare light. The warriors den was nearly empty, though on of the only cats remaining was Ivypool, who lay pressing her face into her nest. Her whimpers made Lionblaze worry.

"Ivypool?" He called across the den. The pretty young warrior raised her head, her eyes stained with tears. "Whats going on?"

The silver and white she cat whimpered. "Oh Lionblaze, It's Birchfall."

"He hasent..." He tried not to say the word.

"Not yet... but Jayfeather has confirmed he is going to die." She yowled, salty tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What does he have?" Lionblaze laid his tail on Ivypools shoulder. He couldn't thick of one illness his brother could not heal.

"Jayfeather calls it..." She paused taking a deep breath. "Blackcough..." She pressed her face into her nest and mumbled. "Just leave."

Lionblaze knew he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the upset she cat, so he made his way out of the warriors den. Squirrelflight padded briskly towards him, a look of determination in her green eyes. Lionblaze glanced up at the deputy. "Whats up?"

"Just wondering if you could acompany myself, Icecloud and Graystripe on a border patrol." She meowed, turning as if she knew what he would say.

"Sure," Lionblaze made his way towards the camp entance tunnel. "I'll eat later."

"Better think twice about that," Replied Squirrelflight, she nodded towards the empty space where the fresh kill pile should have been. "Nothing."

Lionblaze sighed. "Whatever." He followed the ginger she-cat up the thorn tunnel.

Icecloud and Graystripe waited at the edge of the camp. Graystripe, who's long gray fur had silvered around his muzzel and feet had retired to the elder den after the last battle. For one reason or another, the still strong old cat insisted to continue to serve his clan in as many ways as he could.

"Lionblaze, how have you been?" Graystripe meowed in his usual friendly way.

"Fine," Lionblaze replied. "Some of the cats haven't been to well lately,"

"Yes, poor little seedkit..." Icecloud added. The white she-cats green eyes looked sad.

"She passed away already?" Lionblaze said in a low voice.

"Yes. The rest of the clan couldn't beleive it either." Squirrelflight looked back at her patrol. "Let's get going."

Lionblaze nodded and shook the snow from his golden brown fur. The forest was a frozen wasteland, with not a sound of any other creature to be heard. The four cats made their way towards the windclan border. Lionblaze felt his teeth chatter in the cold, and the wind tugged at his fur. Icecloud looked back at the large tom.

"You alright?" She asked, though lionblaze could see her shivering as well.

"Yes, just a little cold." Lionblaze replied, trying to sound tough.

"Me too." She replied. Her fur was coated in the tiny white crystals.

Squirrelflight nodded towards the two younger warriors. "Its alright, we are almost there."

"Well then we've got to walk back again." Graystripe added. Wads of snow were tugging at his long fur, and tiny bits of ice hung from his whiskers. "Squirrelflight, I might ask if we could take a shorter route today?"

Squirrelflight shrugged. "It would make sense... and I don't think any cat could even get to the thunderclan border if they tried." She paused, pondering. "But you never know."

Lionblaze dug his claw into the ground in an attempt not to sink into the snow. He really wanted to go back, but was if fair to the rest of the clan?

Icecloud cut in. "How about this... We wait for the storm to clear over and then we make our way back out." She watched the patrol nod in agreement. "It shouldn't be long."

"Good call, Icecloud." Squirrelflight nodded at the younger cat. "So we should be on our way."

The four cats plowed back through the newly fallen snow, shivering. At one point Lionblaze felt as if his eyes would freeze together. He shuttered. _Is this weather the least of our worries?_

Bramblestars heart pounded as he stared down at his camp. The wind had picked up, and he felt like he would be tossed off of the highledge, into a mound of snow to freeze to death. His eyes hardened, amber slits through the air thick with falling snow. He cleared his voice, ready to adress his clan. _But what do I say?_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneith the highledge to hear my words" He waited watching solemnly as the warriors, queens elders and aprentices filter into the camp. Jayfeather sat at the foot of the rock, in what seemed like a trance that would last forever. His face was an expression of terror.

"With this harsh leafbare I have been given some information that will cease in comparison to the cold you feel..." He paused, preparing himself. "Though it is much a result of the icey cold weather."

Dustpelt, a dark brown tabby tom who had also recently retired to the elders den gazed up at his leader with fear. "What could it be Bramblestar."

"A terrible illness has entered our clan." He continued darkly. "Jayfeather has told me it was merely a legend until now..."

A series of terrified yowls broke out in the clearing.

"They call it Blackcough." Bramblestar gulped. "There is no cure. Two cats have died already, Seedkit, this morning and most recently, Birchfall."

He looked down and saw Dovewing, whitewing and ivypool huddled in a whimpery mess. His heart ached. _What next?_


	6. Moonlit forest

The moonlight cast down onto Dovewings fur and turned the soft grey into I gleaming silver. Her head lay rested on her fathers shoulder, his limp body reaking of herbs. His pale brown fur remined her of the times she had spent with his as a kit, but she knew that her sister Ivypool had been so much closer to him. _Its not my fault, I had prophecies and stuff to deal with._ She shuttered, remebering how Ivypool and Birchfall had been trained in the dark forest. _At least I knew what I was doing!_

Dovewing had been prophacied to have a special power, as Jayfeather and lionblaze had. She was given exeptional senses, giving her the abilitly to see and hear thing miles away.

Dovewing listened to the sounds coming from the medicine den. Since sunhigh, Daisy, Thornclaw and and Mousewhisker had enter the medicine den with the same symptoms. Searing throats, glassy eyes and coughing up blood made DOvewing cringe. She heard the hacking and coughing above Jayfeather and Briarlights voices, which sounded helpless.

Dovewing glanced up at her mother, who lay across from her. "I'm tired and cold. Can I go to the warriors den?" Her mother simply stared at her and nodded.

Dovewing wove amoung the mourning cats and crouched through the warriors den entrance. Most of the cats who were not close to their two dead clanmates lay asleep in their nests, all but Bumblestripe who's eyes popped up at the sight of Dovewing.

He purred at the young she-cat. "Dovewing, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." She meowed painfully.

"Do you want to go for a walk, I can't exactly sleep." He meowed. He had liked DOvewing from the start, but she had had a relationship with shadowclan cat Tigerheart for the longest time. Now that that was over, she was begining to warm up to the handsome gray tabby.

"Sure," She said, making her way back out of the den. "Where to?"

"The beach doesn't have much snow." Bumblestripe added. He walked in front of Dovewing to the camp entrance and crawled his way up.

They stepped in the direction of the beach, through a narrow path in the snow. Bumblestripe looked back at Dovewing, his amber eyes sympatetic. "I'm really sorry about your dad,"

Dovewing shook her head, sniffling. "Its alright, Ivypools taking it worse than me. She spent a lot more time with him."

"I see," He meowed. "But the poor little Seedkit,"

Dovewing nodded. "I know... Its terrible." She looked at her paws. "Brighthearts last litter to."

"And lilykit has to grow up without a sister." Dovewing felt limp at the thought. Sure her and Ivypool had their disagreements, but life without her? She shuttered.

The two cats came to the beach where the frozen water shone in the moonlight. DOvewing shivered in the cold and sat, wrapping her tail around her paws. Her teeth chattered.

"Dovewing, you look so cold." Bumblestripe commented, concerned.

"No, I am cold." She purred, feeling the gray tom wrap his tail around her. "Thank you."

Bumblestripe just stared into her eyes and for the first time all leafbare, Dovewing felt warm. His deep, amber eyes watched her lovingly and she purred at the thought. _Who knew the coldest place in the forest could be the only place I feel warm?_

"Dovewing, wake up," Dovewing heard the warm voice of Bumblestripe in her ear and his eyes opened gently. "We feel asleep, we need to get back to camp."

Dovewing stood up, running her tounge along her ruffled fur. The sun had barely risen above the lake, but she knew that the rest of the clan would be wondering where they had been. Her fur smelled of Bumblestripe, which she knew the whole clan would notice.

"Lets go back." She padded in front of the tom, who yawned groggily. "Quick,"

They dashed through the territory, Bumblestripe tossing up snow as her ran. His gray pelt was a blur with his speed and dovewings eyes met his once again. She smiled and looked at her paws.

The camp was a mess. Cat were running around, fear blazing in their eyes. They looked so hungry, Dovewing noticed ribs sticking out from the side of many warriors. She even saw it in herself and Bumblestripe. Bramblestar was ushering cats from place to place, meowing loudly, trying to get them to calm down. He looked very stressed and Dovewing pitied the new leader. It was not fair to throw him int such termoil so early in his leadership.

"Dovewing!" Ivypools voice rang from behind dovewing, and she saw the silver and white she-cat tumbling through the camp entrance. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You must have had a good reason to leave Birchfall vigil."

Dovewing cast a guilty glance back at bumblestripe, who immedietly cut in. "Oh, Dovewing was super tired and she came into the warriors den... I just though that taking her out for a walk would cheer her up."

Ivypool stepped forwards, senting Dowingwings fur. "You reek of him, how long were you together?"

Dovewing shrugged. "Since sundown..." She trailed off.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "Okay, got it."

"Why does it matter to you?" Dovewing spat, annoyed with her sister.

"Sorry," Ivypool replied sarcasticly. "Just maybe, I was suprised you would leave your father vigil for a tom. Then again you don't have the best record when it comes to sneaking off with them,"

Dovewing glanced back at Bumblestripe who looked confused. He cocked his head at Ivypool who rasied her eyebrows.

"Oh, he doesn't know..." Ivypool smirked. Dovewing scowled. _Why is she acting this way? _"Care to tell Bumblestripe your little secret?"

Bumblestripe looked interested but he touched Dovewings side. "Dovewing, you don't need to tell me whatever it is if you don't think I need to know. Its your choice."

Dovewing was glad for his understanding, but the fur along her spine rose. "Bumblestripe, I think it is only fair that you know."

"Fine." Bumblestripe sighed. "Whatever it is I will still love you,"

"Well before the last battle I had a relationship with another cat," She took a deep breath. "The problem was, he wasn't part of thunderclan."

"Oh, I see." He stared into dovewings blue eyes. "You are not still meeting him are you?"

Dovewing gasped. "No, definatly not." She touched her nose to his cheek. "I love you now, no one else."

She breathed in his thick sent and stepped back. Ivypool stood awkwardly in the same spot. She still had that tough look on her face, and her eyes were narrow and worried.

Bumblestripe padded towards the fresh kill pile and looked back at Dovewing. "You can come and eat by the warriors den when you are down there," He meowed kindly.

Dovewing nodded and looked at Ivypool. "Why did you do that? She meowed, upset.

"You're just so soft, Dovewing." Spat Ivypool. "Falling for toms like a pile of leaves."she lashed her tail. "You're a warrior for starclans sake."

"What are you talking about?" Questioned dovewing. "What difference does it make? Maybe you are a better warrior than me, I always thought that you were. Even with my powers, but you are just to focused on being a warrior. The only reason you loved Birchfall so much is because he trained in the dark forest with you. Your goal in life is to be better than every cat. You push everyone away."

"No I don't!" Spat Ivypool. "I've got plenty of friends,"

"Like who?" Dovewing cocked her head.

"Hollyleaf was my friend," Replied Ivypool.

"_Was." _Dovewing narrowed her eyes. "Your only friend in the world is a murderer, a runaway and _dead. _Good one Ivypool."


	7. He remains

Bramblestar's eyes flickered open at the sound of pawsteps on the walkway towards the highledge. He lifted his massive tabby head and glance outside, his amber eyes standing out in the falling snow. He looked up and saw think, almost black clouds and knew another storm was on the way.

He saw Ivypool instantly. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she gazed painfully at her leader. Bramblestar stepped forward, looking down at the younger cat.

"Whats wrong, Ivypool?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you," She paused. "Usually I would talk to Birchfall but..."

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked, settling down an the stone. Ivypool sat a nd wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Well, I was wondering if you thought I was a good warrior." She asked, waiting for and awnser.

Bramblestar nodded quickly. "Yes, definatly." He replied. "Why wouldn't you think so?"

"Well its just that all of the best warriors have all these friends and most of them have mates," She went on. "I don't really have anyone. I just get mad a random cats because they don't understand me. The dark forest... It changed the cat I was before."

"And the cat you are know is perfectly fine," Bramblestar watched the silver and white tabby. "You shouldn't worry."

Ivypool nodded thankfully. "thank you bramblestar, you see I've just been worrying lately."

"Don't," Bramblestar said as the young warrior trailed back down into camp. The camp ws now so full of snow that the cats needed to push the snow from side to side to build paths. Huge walls of snow hung over the thunderclan camp and cloudtail, Spiderleg and Briarlight were pushing snow from one side of the clearing to the other. Brairlight made it look easy for her condition, dragging her legs along beside her though bramblestar knew it was taking a toll on her.

Bramblestar shifted and laid his head down on the rough stone. He wrapped his tail around his paws and felt his contiousness ebb away into a deep sleep.

_The world in his dreams looked almost the same as it did in the forest. Frozen, dead. He could tell this was a part of starclan, but why was it so cold... dead? Where were the starclan warriors? The leader pounded through the powdery snow and spat out the bits that landed in his mouth. His eyes blinked open and closed, trying to keep the fridid air from freezing his eyes shut._

_ The area was and open plain, cold and white. The sky above was black just like the one in the clan lands. He climbed to the top of a more and stared off into the distance of starclan. He saw the still siluettes of many cats and pounded towards them. Closer, he grew towards them and yowled for help. None of the cats replied._

_ He aproched the clearing where the stood and gasped. Every starclan cat... From tallstar to flametail stood frozen. Every last whisker coated in ice. Their eyes were full of fear and their claws were unsheathed, though they stood still. Bramblestar wailed._

_ "Oh no!" He glanced around, searching for a moving cat. "Someone help!"_

_ He weaved through the many cats, looking at every face. He stopped when he saw firestar, who stood on his hind legs. His claws unsheated and tearing through the air, and his mouth wide showing his long, ravenouse teeth._

_ A voice echoed in the distance, though it sounded like no starclan cat. Bramblestars head snapped in its direction, and saw nothing._

_ It rang in a deep, terrifying tone. "Beware, young leader... Dark times are to come. Though darkness may be the only savoir of what has been done."_

_ And the moore began to burn. Melting the freezding air and snow. Burning the whole landscape. Flames engulfed the leader and the last thing he saw was a pair of huge, amber eyes._

_ The voice tore through the air. "He may be gone but he lives in you!" It melted into a scream._


	8. Awakening

"Bramblestar, thank starclan you awoke!" Jayfeather stood over the terrified leader. His amber eyes were widened so that you could see the whites of his eyes. "You had the dream didn't you?"

Bramblestar panted and stood up. His claws were fully unsheathed and worn down. He must have been scraping the stone in his sleep. Jayfeather stood at the entrance to the den.

"Yes, there was fire and the starclan cats they were frozen and..." Bramblestar tried not to sound to frantic. "But then mine and tigerstars eyes showed up in the sky and the voice..."

"He lives within you... Bramblestar." Jayfeather almost sounded scared.

"No, I am nothing like him. Nothing!" He felt angry. Why could Jayfeather fear him after all he has done for the clan?

"I am nothing like my father... or my mother for that matter." Jayfeather went on, calmly. "But they are no less a part of me."

"That makes sense." Bramblestar nodded.

"But you and squrrelflight were always much closer to us, so we have become more your kits than anyone else's" Jayfeather spoke words of wisdom though he was still a young cat.

"So you are not accusing me of anything?" Bramblestar asked. His dark tabby fur was ruffled from the tossing and turning he had done in his sleep.

"No, of course not Bramblestar." Jayfeather nodded his head respectfully. "You should just be careful that you will not be convinced of anything that is not right. He's going to play with your head."

"_Young leader, dark times are to come. Though darkness could be the only savoir of what has been done," _Bramblestar echoed the omen. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, Bramblestar." Jayfeather shook his head quickly. "It does not make sense. Darkness fighting darkness?" He sighed. "What do they mean?"

Bramblestar paced back and forth in the den and Jayfeatherclosed his eyes to think. A yowl came from the clearing and the medicine cat opened his eyes instanty.

"Jayfeather!" The medicine cat twisted around and padded down from the leaders den. "Blossomfalls kits are coming!" It was the voice of Foxleap, her mate,

Bramblestar ducked out of his den, leaping briskly off of the highrock. He looked at the younger tom. "What can I do?" He sighed. "This is not a good time for kits to be born,"

"I'm not sure..." He pondered. "How will we keep them warm?"

"I'm send Cherrypaw and Molepaw to gather some moss," Bramblestar added.

"That will be hard to find," Foxleap added.

"Yes of course, but we can try." The dark tabby tom turned and padded towards the aprentices den. _New life. Thunderclan will be strong again._


	9. The kits

The tiny yowls of kits echoed in Jayfeathers ears as he crept into the nursery. The stocky, silky gray tabby crouched down, a bundle of pain herbs clenched in his jaws. His lean muscled ached with pain and he almost yawned as he placed the pile of herbs before the tired queen. Blossomfall had just given birth to her first litter of kits, born striong and healthy.

She was almost asleep when her eye widened at the sight of Jayfeather. Foxleap, her mate lay next to her, his dark red pelt standing out against her white spotted pelt. Foxleap nodded at the medicine cat as he placed the herbs before the queen.

"Chew these slowly, they will help the pain and also help you sleep." Jayfeather nudged them closer with his nose. He watched the queen limply lick up the herbs and scowl at the taste. Her jaw twitched as she swallowed.

Satisfied, Jayfeather turned his attention to his kits. There were two, both tom and very strong looking, even though only hours old. One of the toms was a soft brown tabby with white paws, stomach and tail and the other was a rich red like his father. They were not old enough to open their eyes yet, so their color they were yet to find out.

Jayfeather looked up at Foxtail, who was staring proudly at his kits. The gray tabby nodded at the new father. "Have you decided on names yet?" He meowed softly, hoping not to awaken the rest of the nursery.

"Oh," He raised his head and pointed his tail at the reddish tom. "This is Rustkit," He pointed at the brown and white kits and purred. "We have named him Dunekit."

"Good names," Jayfeather commented. "Very strong. Thunderclan will need strong new cats to get through this leafbare."

"You're right," Blossomfall meowed, her voice tinged with fatigue. She ran her tongue along the brown tabby kit, and it mewed softly. "And fine warriors I hope them to be."

Jayfeather nodded agreeingly. Though he could not see the kits, what Lionblaze had discribed them as sounded exeptional.

The white queen yawned. "I beleive those herbs are kicking in." She lay her head on her mates hip. Foxheart purred and watched the medicine cat step out. The freezing winter air struck Jayfeather like a massive claw and he shivered.

On top of Blackcough, several cats had come in complaining of frostbite. Jayfeather followed the path towards the medicine den and felt closed in whit all of the snow. Briarlight sighed with releif as Jayfeather trailed in.

"How are Blossomfalls kits?" She asked as she dabbed a wad of herb polituce on Graystripes paws. His pads were a cracking white and swelled.

"They are strong enough to make it, we're hoping" Jayfeather commented briskly.

"Thats good," Briarlight replied. "It was rather unfortunate for the kits to be born in leafbare."

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, but if we keep these ones away from illness they will make it." Jayfeather added. He listened to the echoing coughs and took a deep breath of the sickening air. He gathered the last of the catmint, which at least tended to keep the coughing and blood down. He sorted it quickly into five piles.

"Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Sandstorm, Cherrypaw, Daisy." He shook his head right away. "No Daisy is..." _How could I forget the death of a clanmate? Daisy only died last night. _He shook himself. _You're losing it Jayfeather._

He pushed the leaves towards the ill cats and they leaned over graciously. Sandstorm nearly coughed hers up, but managed to get it down. She flopped her head onto the rough stone floor.

"Great Starclan just kill me," She gasped. "At least I'll get to be with Firestar,"

Jayfeather sighed. SInce when was there an illness where a cat actually wanted to die. This was terrible. He felt so bad that he was not able to help them anymore. _Blackcough, nothing more than a slow, painful death._


	10. The visitor

Not once did the omen leave Bramblestars mind. Everything he saw made him weak with worry. First was the extra terrible leafbare. Then came the blackcough outbreak. Birchfall, Seedkit and Daisy. Three cats already. How long had it been since the first diagnosis? Like FIve days! Bramblestar cringed. _What could this mean in a moon, in two moons. Maybe there will be no more thunderclan in two moons!_

His thick, handsome tabby pelt was crusted with ice, each hair a tiny splinter of frozen water. He shifted in place, the rough stone floor of the leaders den made his frostbiten paws sear with pain as he walked. The moon floated high over the snowly landscape, and the leader could not sleep. To worried maybe, or could it be the fact that he was to fearful that he would be brought back to frozen starclan.

He stood, shaking out his fur. He poked his massive dark tabby head out of the den and saw a still, life less camp. His amber eyes shifted from den to den, searching for movement, The fur along his spine rose with panik when he heard a hung hacking cough, then settle when he realised it was just a sick cat. _Thank Starclan, an attack was the least of my worries._

He stepped out of the den, briskly placing each paw down on the icy ledge. He spang off, muscles rippling and the strong tabby flew through the air, landing perfectly on the huge mound of snow. He slipped down into a pathway and made his way towards the camp entrance. The shadows cast erily over the pure white snow and made Bramblestar second guess himself. He padded down the narrow path and listened to the sound of the forest.

What made his heart ache was that he heard almost nothing but wind ruching through the barren branches. He pressed his massive paws on the ice and unsheathed his claws, in fear that he would come across something. _But what?_

Amber eyes glinting in the night, the beach came into veiw. The rocky shore was peaceful, though the frozen lake looked like there was no water there at all. Just snowy lands. His nostrils twitched and he smelled a thick sent of Dovewing and Bumblestripe. The leader would not be suprised if the young warrior was expecting Bumblestripes kits in a few moons.

He sat, staring at his paws. How he could not forget the fact that Squirrelflight and he had never had kits. Though they were still quite young, squirrelflight seemed like she didn't want to be a mother. He sighed, staring at the stars. He loved Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollylead with every part of his being but the lies assosiated with them made it hard to accept them as true kits. They were not his kits.

The stars glowed in the distance and bramblestar imagined each one as a frozen warrior. A starclan cat that could not give his anwsers if they tried.

Still not any more tired as before, the leader stood up achingly. His muscles seared with pain. Every part of his body did. Even his heart. His tail trailed on the ground. _Tell me it will get better._

Dawn would be upon the forest soon, and the leader felt and small spark of inner peace. Still suspicious about what lay within the forest, he let his claws remain unsheathed. He smelled the air, breathing in the crisp leaf bare air. He closed his eyes and imagined the forest just as it was when he first came to the forest. His first newleaf. _It will come, thunderclan._

Just as he began to relax, he felt an animal figure slam into his side. His eyes widened, enough that the whites were visible. He screech and clawed at the dark figure, until they stepped back. He realised this cat was not fighting back.

A young she-cat, probably the same age as dovewing and Ivypool. Her tabby pelt was dark and colorless. Her fur was splotched with white patches, on her face and stomach. Her eyes were an unusual orange, and her body was lean but muscular. She could be mistaken for a warrior any day, but her sent told that she was surely a loner.

Bramblestar let the hairs along his spine settle as the young loner stared at him fearfully. He realised she had more to fear than he did. She gasped as the huge tom stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly and he bared his teeth. 'And what buisness do you have on thunderclan territory?"

She stepped back. "Please, have mercy... I mean no harm." Her voice had a framiliar ring to it. "My name is Shade..." She quivered. "I'm looking for a cat called Firestar,"


	11. Shade and Finn

Shades eyes flashed open, her heart beating faster than she had ever felt it. Her breath was hollow, her eyes full of sleep. She looked around, her memory foggy. _Where am I?_ Her eyes met the limp body of her brother, Finn who lay asleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest assured her he was still awake. His black and white tabby pelt was littered with slashes from the fight with the foxes. His icy blue eyes lay shut, though long teeth stuck out from his top lip.

She looked around and saw that she was under a small stone overhang, in front of a fern covered opening in the thunderlcan camp. She widened her eyes.

"Finn, wake up!" She prodded her brothers side. "We're here, in thunderclan, alive!"

The she-cat nearly bounced up and down. Finn blinked open his handsome eyes and looked up at her, yawning.

"Last night wasn't a dream?" He asked hopefully.

Shade shook her head. "No, we are really here."

He looked around. "Where is everyone." He stood up and cringed, muttering under his breath. "I can smell them,"

Shade stepped forward. "The medicine cat came in and treated us after you dozed off. He sleeps in here, along with a bunch of other sick cats. We were put out her becasue there was no more room."

"Oh," Finn turned his head right away, and shade followed his gaze.

There stood the huge, dark tabby leader SHade had met last night. His amber eyes watched them darkly, and the meowed sternly as he came into earshot. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Almost on cue, the medicine cat, a lean gray tabby tom with cloudly blue eyes stepped in beside him. The snow piled on either side of the ledge, forming a sort of room. Shade suspected the gray tabby was blind, but she did not say anything. The dark tabby leader stared at the two littermates.

"Now tell us why you are here." He said, in a menacing voice. He seemed to be trying to intimidate them. Shades body ached with pain and her mind whirled. _Where do I start?_

Before she could start, her brother cut in. He was a handsome cat, even with the wounds. Shade's fur was sleek and her strong, lean muscles made her look very tough. The long, scaret cut kind of added to her appearance.

"Well we both had the exact same dream." Mumbled Finn. He glanced at his sister. Shades orange eyes were like knives as she looked back at him, filled with fear. "We, we were in this place... it was huge an endless forest it seemed."

Shade raised her head. "The sky looked like the sun was just setting, a brillant orange."

Finn came in again. "The same color as Shade's eyes." He added. "We were all alone, and scared."

The giant tabby cocked his head. Though he looked like he could do lots of damage in battle, he was obviously not her to drive cats away for no reason.

"Then a black cat came up to us." Shade went on. "She was glowing and her eyes were full of..." She paused, not knowing what to call it.

"Agony." Finn added. "As if she knew that she was going to die."

"She told us her name was hollyleaf." Shade watched the leader and the medicine cat flashed terrified glances at each other, they're faces told that they had thousand of words to say. They kept quiet and let the two cats go on.

"Well she said that there was something we needed to do." Finn meowed, curving his tail over his paws.

"Her exact words were," Shade took a deep breath. "The clans are hungry, sick and frozen, mend the wound that was long ago broken ." SHe stared at the two cats. "When we woke up, we told our grandfather."

Finn's ears pressed against the back of his head. "He said we need to come here. He said over mother mouth, and towards the mountains. The cats that used to live by our home would be here."

The leader stared at them for what seemed like hours. He seemed to be waiting for something. But what?

His eyes narrowed. "Why should I let random loners into my clan?" Spat the leader. "Your dream tells that you have a duty here, but why you two?" He paused. "Who is your grandfather?"

Shade stepped forward and gulped, meowing quickly. "Ravenpaw."


	12. Clan meeting

Ivypool felt the rustle of cats filtering out of the warriors den at early dawn. She blinked opend her dark blue eyes, her silvery tabby fur rustled from sleep. She lifted her head and saw that now the snow had covered the den so much that nearly no light could get in. Though it was a very good insulator, making the warriors den cozy and warm. For a moment she felt like forgetting everything and going back to sleep. Living her simple dreams, free of dark forest cats.

It seemed like something important was going on so she stood up and shook the bits of moss from her fur. Running her tongue alolong her tabby pelt, she stepped over to the opening. She stuck her head out of the entrance and saw the members of thunderclan gathering around the highledge. Bramblestar stared down at his clan, looking more relaxed than he had the day that he annonced the black cough outbreak. His dark tabby pelt was covered in ice and it made him look like he had been out in the cold all night.

Ivypool padded through the narrow walkway surrounded by walls of snow, into a wide opening in which had been cleared out in front of the highledge. She was going to sit next to Dovewing, but herself and Bumblestripe sat tails entwined, laying her head against his shoulder. Ivypool scowled. _I don't care how popular you are, Dovewing._

She settled at the back of the clearing and bramblestar cleared his throat. Ivypool cocked her head, trying to get a look at what all of the cats were paying attention to. Through the mass of warriors, she saw only a pair of round orange eyes glancing around nervously. _No one in thunderclan has orange eyes! _She looked up at her leader.

"Cats of thunderclan, I come with promising news." His amber eyes were filled with hope. "Many of you may recall a cat called Ravenpaw, driven from thunderclan in the old forest moons ago." He took a deep breath. Ivypool heard a group of elders, including Graystripe, Sandstorm and Dustpelt chattered excitedly to each other.

Bramblestar went on. "You see, these two young cats are the grand kits of Ravenpaw." He spoke, glancing directly under the highrock. Ivypool fought through the crowd.

She first saw a very handsome, muscular, icy blue eyed tom with with a thick, black, white and silver tabby pelt. He sat with his broad shoulders, glancing around at the cats. Ivypool couldn't help but stare for a moment. He looked confident, but gazed modestly at the cats around him. His large ears shifted as he attemped to listen to the warriors who spoke hurriedly about the annoncement.

Her attention left him to look at the second cat, who was equally strong as her brother, with dark tabby fur and white splotches. Her eyes met Ivypools and struck her once again. Orange, like fire. Like the burning embers of the fire, turning slowly to coals. Ivypool was intimidated by the cat, who looked like she could pummel any tom in a fight. Her lean, muscles and stocky legs stood in a wide stance as the members of thunderclan debated their presence.

Bramblestar cut in through the sound of the crowd again. "For those of you who don't know, Ravenpaw was long ago driven from thunderclan. He had to leave because of problems with his mentor, Tigerstar." Bramblestar looked like it was hard to talk badly of his father. It made sense, mocking tigerstar was like mocking himself. "But these cats have dreamed an omen that told them to return to thunderclan. They are clan blood and I ask that they are welcomed."

The two cats filled with pride as the clan aplauded their arrival. The tom looked at his paws, while the she-cat tried not to pur with excitement. Her eyes looked like she had just had all of her dreams come true. _Maybe she has._

Bramblestar cleared his throat again. "These cats are old enough to be warriors, though I would ask Lionblaze to informally train them." He looked at the proud golden brown tom. "It would be fine if their warrior training was done in a moon or two."

Lionblaze nodded. "I will do my best to train these cats and teach them the ways of the clan."

Lionblaze padded up to the littermates and introduced himself. Ivypool followed him up, the icy eyed tom and the firy eyed she-cat staring at him. Ivypool nodded her head.

"Ivypool," She said cooly, looking directly at the tom. "You guys got names?"

The tom nodded his head. "I'm Finn." He meowed. He spoke in a strong, but gentle voice.

His sister cut in. "And I'm shade." her voice was just like the rest of her. Intimidating.

"Well I welcome you to thunderclan," Added Ivypool, the she-cat nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, this place is great." She meowed, looking around.

"So many kind cats," Finn added. "I can't wait to serve this clan in any way I can."

"Nor I," Ivypool saw sharp canine teeth slip from under her lip. "I'll die for these cats... Its almost like I've known them forever. Like their family."

Lionblaze chuckled. "Well thunderclan is like a big family, I guess." Ivypool for the first time noticed the cuts on the cats backs. They still scabbed scarlet and smell of herbs.

"Were you attacked?" Ivypool gasped. The tom casually looked at his injuries.

"Oh, we ran into some foxes on our way." He commented. "But that Jayfeather, he fixed us up." He ran his tongue along one of the cuts. "We're fine."

"Well if you guys are well enough we could take a tour of the territory and Maybe take a chance at training, some basic fighting moves." Ivypool saw Shades eyes light up with desire. Finn stood up instantly.

"We're ready." He said and followed the golden tom out of the thorn tunnel.


	13. Training

Lionblaze kept a brisk place as he padded through the forest. His eyes on the old thunderpath. The snow had been clear along it, by the weird towleg monster that pushed snow to the sides of the road. The two slightly younger cats plowed eagerly through the snow. There bodies look freezing, but their eyes glowed with anticipation.

Lionblaze watched the crumbling bricks and unstable roof of the abandoned twoleg nest come into sight. He looked back at the Ravenpaws kin. Finn came in the front and gazed up at lionblaze. Shade stumbled up behind him, the snow standing out on her fur.

"This is the abandoned twoleg nest." Lionblaze pointed out. "Its not much use but for the fact that the garden grows catmint and there are plenty of mice."

Finn licked his lips. "Are they better than barn mice?" He asked eagerly.

"There is nothing like them." Meowed lionblaze, he felt a twinge of hunger. "But they are just so hard to find these days. Leafbare, if you came at any time of year this is the worst."

Shade shrugged and looked up at the sky. "Do we have time to practice some battle moves?" She spoke in her tough, but innocent sort of way.

"Yes, please." Finn added. "And tommorow you can teach us some hunting tactics."

"Sure," Lionblaze agreed. He knew that these aprentices were much older, nearly his age and only needed a small amount of training. "Lets head to the clearing back there." He meowed, pointing with his tail to the spot. The sandy hollow was too full fo snow to train in, so it would be easier to do it somewhere on higher ground.

Shade ran with exact pace, her dark fur blowig softly in the gentle wind. She looked back at her brother, who was just behind her. Lionblaze caught her orange eyes and felt an uneasy feeling. _Like fire..._

She turned back to the path ahead of Finn and lionblaze. Finn laughed.

"She's always like that." He looked at lionblaze, his icy blue eyes meeting lionblazes. "Likes to intimidate people I guess. I kinda her thing."

Lionblaze strugged. "She'll help the clan." He meowed. Finn seemed confident and level headed. Lionblaze stomped through the snow, his massive body caving in the white mass. He spat out snow, pulling himself out again.

"Need some help, Lionblaze?" Finn asked, reaching out a paw. Lionblaze shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine." He stepped back onto the snow. "Great Starclan I can't wait for this stuff to melt."

"Tell me about it." Finn raised a paw and stuck it in front of Bramblestar. His pads were white and blue, pink on the worst of the sore. This was probably the worst frostbite he had ever seen. "Traveling by foot through the mountains can really take a toll on you."

"Wow, you should get Jayfeather to look at it." Lionblazes eyes widened at the cats thresh hold for pain. "Looks nasty."

Finn placed his paw back on the snow. "I'll be fine for now, I'll go see him tonight."

Shade came bounding towards the two toms. Her eyes flared with excitment. "C'mon, slowpokes! She lept into the air, twisting around and skillfully clawing at and invisible enemy. "I'm ready for some training!"

She landed perfectly on the ground. Lionblaze gasped. "Where did you learn that?"

"Just made it up I guess," Replied Shade. She lashed her tail, staring back at the two toms with her firy eyes.

Lionblaze stared at the she-cat and stumbled as he walked. _Wait, what?_

He shook himself. "You both seem like natural warriors. He purred at them. "Maybe you will be the cats that save thunderclan."


	14. Ancient truth

"Are you sure?" A raspy male voice echoed from the darkness. Bramblestars eyes adjusted to the light, he stood tense in a mildly framiliar shadowy forest. Huge oak trees stood around him, older than the ones by the lake.

Bramblestar felt himself move, without thinking. It was like another cat was controlling him. A pair of young, yellow eyes flickered in the darkness. The cat stepped into a dim shaft of light, revieling a dark gray tabby pelt, lean muscles and a long muzzel. The cat was young, maybe younger than himself. He vaugly recognised this cat, but could not put his paw on who they were.

Bramblestar felt his paws shift, and words spill out of his mouth. He couldn't control what he was doing or saying, he could merely watch and listen. "Yes, all you must do is try to convince the kit that they are something that she should eat."

The cat quivered as Bramblestars paw pushed a small pile of berries towards him. He glanced down at them and stifled a gasp. Deathberries. _What is going on?_

The cat looked up, pleading. "Please, Tigerstar." _Tigerstar! Great starclan, I'm tigerstar. _"Why is this nessasary, you told me i would have power, that didn't mean I wanted to murder kits! I just wanted to be a good warrior!"

Bramblestar felt a laugh rumble in his chest. He opened his mouth and the menacing sound rang through the forest. "Soft, soft darkstripe." He went on. "You know, we could end this deal right now if you wanted..." His foot raised into the air, claws slowly unsheathing. He lifted his foreleg, thrusting it at Darkstripe.

The warrior yelped on the impact. Scarlet blood trickled down his cheak. His feel onto the ground, scrabbling away from Tigerstar. "Fine, fine... I'll do it, whatever you say."

Bramblestar gasped. _Did darkstripe go to the dark forest because tigerstar was forcing him to do evil? _He felt himself stand up and stray towards the warrior. Tigerstar took a front paw and kicked the injured warrior, who stood up right away. Tigerstar scowled. "We are not going to have any more... disagreement, are we?"

Darkstripe raptorously shook his head at the stronger warrior. Ears back, tail dragging, he crept of into the forest.

Bramblestar came upon a frightening conclusion. _I'm living tigerstars memories. _He shutttered, drifting out of sleep. _This is the old forest, that was a young darkstripe. He does live within me. He's in my head._

Bramblestar awaoke with a start. His eyes flahsed open and he looked down at his paws, claws unsheated. His heat was beating a thousand miles a minute and what was this, scarlet blood on his paws. It reeked of Darkstripe.

He stood up and began grooming himself, licking off all of the remnants of his dream. Squirrelflight filtered into the leaders den as he finished and looked up at him with her intense green eyes.

"Are you okay, you were shifting around a lot last night." She touched his side with her tail. "I need to talk to you."

Bramblestar nodded and crossed the leaders den towards the entrance. His long fur stood on end when he entered the cold, and felt the snow shifting underpaw. He lept off of the highrock and squirrelflight followed.

"Squirrelflight, what is it?" He asked worriedly. They headed out of camp and Squirrelfight cast a regretful glance at her mate.

"Bramblestar, I can't have kits." She meowed quickly. He eyes met her paws and Bramblestar looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean?" He asked, running his tail along her side.

"Well, there were plenty of times I could have sworn I'd be expecting, but the kits never came." SHe trailed off, hurt in her eyes. "I can't help it, I just think that starclan doesn't mean for us to ever be parents."

Bramblestar felt saddness. He knew that he would never get to teach his kits all he knew, guide them through hard times and watch them grow into amazing warriors. He knew that now that could never happen, but he purred. At the saddest moment, he had never felt more love for his mate.

"Squirrelflight, that doesn't change anything." He stopped walking. They were in a little glade that was free of snow. He looked at her. "I love you."

Squirreflight stepped forward and licked his shoulder. "I'm so glad you understand." a purr rumbled in her throat. "I love you to."


	15. Elders Tales

Shade bounded back into camp, her lean muscles rippling and her orange eyes blazing. Her mouth filled with the scent of prey and salvia nearly dripped out of her mouth. She gripped a huge, plump rabbit in her jaws. Its body was still warm from the kill and she put it down in the fresh kill pile.

"Wow, nice catch." Meowed lionblaze, who trailed in beside her. She looked back at the handsome golden tabby.

"Thanks," She licked the blood off of her lips.

Finn padded in right after, three voles hanging from his lips. His mouth was full, and he spat them out, panting. "Great starclan those smell good." He meowed and Shade saw lionblaze chuckled.

"Two days in and you've already picked up on the slang." He nodded at the younger cat. Shade felt her stomach rumble.

"May we have something?" She asked sweetly, looking down at the prey. Liomblaze nodded.

"Sure." They both sprang for the fresh kill pile. "If..." He cut in, they looked up quickly. "You take some to the elders."

"Fine," Finn mumbled. He took the voles in his jaws and padded twoards the elders den. Shade picked up the rabbit quickly and trudged through the newly fallen snow. her muscles ahced from the hunting anfd fighting practice, but she had loved every minute of it. _I even pinned lionblaze! _The though eagerly to herself.

The elders were talking to each other when the cats entered. Graystripe purred and looked up right away.

"Well if it isn't Ravenpaws grandkits." He meowed in his kind sort of way. "What brongs you two here?"

They dropped the prey in front of the elder. "There's lots to go around," Shade said, the den filling with the smell of prey. Purdy, a plump mottled tom chuckled.

"Never thought I'd here those words again," Purdy rasped.

Dustpelt, who slept at the back of the den stepped up to the cats. He stepped forward, nodding his head. "I am honored to meet you two," He meowed kindly. "Ravenpaw was my brother... I miss him a lot."

Shade felt a twinge of hurt. Being torn away from a sibling? Terrible. "He is doing well, we were sort of closer to him than we were to our real parents." She trailed off.

"We never really knew our father," Meowed Finn. "And when we were kits our mother was run over by a twoleg machine."

Shade sighed. It sounded sad but it really didn't bother her. _I know my destiny now._

"Ravenpaws and his mate, Sonny, took care of us." Meowed Shade. "Barley was great to, but he passed away about a moon before we left."

She saw graystripe's eyes prick with saddness. He added, "I remember when he left thunderclan... he was one of my best friends. Firestar and I missed him like crazy." He paused, taking a bite from one of the voles. "But we soon found out that he was better as a loner, it was more suited to his personality."

Finn nodded agreeingly. "Yes, both himself and barley didn't really enjoy being in big groups." He meowed. "When groups of travelers would come through they would always get a little flustered."

Dustpelt purred. "Sounds like classic Ravenpaw. I just wish I could have paid more attention to him before he left. Sometimes I even denied I was related to him."

Shade and Finn nodded their heads gratefully and exited the elders den. Shade cut across the clearing and grabbed a small songbird. She carried it by the wing and placed it down in front of her, tearing the meat apart and gulping it down quickly. It had been so long since she had eaten a decent meal, and the flavour seemed to last forever. She stood up and licked her paws, shaking the snow out of her fur.

Lionblaze stepped over to her, his long golden fur shifting in the wind. Shade looked up at him and he smiled. "Your brothers gone on patrol, and I wanted to take you out for some battle lessons."

Shades heart thumped with excitment. "Sure," She meowed eagerly. Her dark tabby and white pelt stood out against the snow.

Lionblaze lead her back to the clearing where they trained, the frozen forest seeming to engulf them. He sat at the end of the clearing and looked across with amber eyes. He meowed loudly. "Try that jump and swipe thing on me again,"

Shade leapt into action. He muscles rippling and feet pounding on the ciy ground, she pulled herself into the air and with a sheathed paw, she batted liomblaze on the side of the face. He stumbled and she twisted around, pushing him over with her back paw. Lionblaze stumbled but stood on his back legs. He shifted and placed his paws on Shades shoulders and she narrowed her eyes. He got that same look her always did when she lo0ked at him... blunt fear?

He pinned her to the ground and nipped at her leg, and there was a sort of playfulness to the way he practiced. Soon she had one paw on his broad chest, holding him down effortlessly. Lionblaze grunted.

"I think I've met my match." He struggled and Shade relaxed. Her orange eyes relaxed and she purred.

"I think thats a compliment," She meowed, lashing her tail and stepping back. "Thanks."

Lionblaze stepped towards her. "There has never been another cat that could beat me in battle." He meowed. "You are amazing." He panted. "Were you ever trained before this?"

She shrugged. "Not really, I just try really hard."

Lionblaze smirked. "Oh, I can tell you were trying." He stared at the skilled she-cat.

Shade felt uncomfortable. Lionblaze's eyes trailed from hers and she but in. "Better get back to camp, Finns patrol will be back soon."

Lionblaze shook himself. "Sure, Definitly."

Shade's strong, stock legs plowed through the snow back towards the thunderlcan camp. _My home._


	16. Dreams of Once

Bramblestar stepped briskly into the medicine den, the smell of illness hitting him like a pile of rocks. He saw Jayfeathers clear blue eyes blink open slowly at the sound, and the medicine cat stood up instantly, sniffing the air.

"Oh, Bramblestar Its just you." He meowed. "Whats going on?"

Jayfeather looked so tired, and bits of herbs clung to his fur. It was like he had fallen asleep whicle sorting out the herb store. He yawned, and Bramblestar glanced at the dying cats. Thornclaw lay splayed out on the floor, rasping. His breaths were short and sounded painful. Sandstorm was awake, staring off at a stone wall. Cherrypaw's muzzel was stained with blood and Mousewhisker was mumbling to himself.

"I wanted to see how the sick cats were doing." He meowed, guessing that they were not doing well.

Jayfeather slumped over. "It's so complicated, Bramblestar." He whispered. "It gets so bad... cats lose their minds." He trailed off. "Sandstorm and Mousewhisker are on the brink of sanity!" He voice rose. He placed his head in his paws.

"You are going to the moonpool tonight are you not?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes, I just hope starclan will give me some anwsers." He meowed, genuinly concerned. "Maybe the other medicine cats will know what to do."

Bramblestar nodded hopefully. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked/

Jayfeather stook his head and curled back into a ball to sleep. "Bramblestar I'm exhausted, please."

The leader got the message. He trailed back into the camp. He then realised how tired he really was. He trailed up to the highledge, flopping down into his nest. The smell of the old forest engulfed him.

_He stood before a beautiful, young she-cat. A pale brown, with dark tipped ears and tail. Her eyes were an icy blue and they reminded him of only one cat. Hawkfrost._

_ She purred and aproched tigerstar, and Bramblestar felt a purred rumble in his throat, though he could not control it. The she-cat wrapped her body around him, and he ran his tongue over her shoulder. _

_ He felt himself speak. "Sasha, we will make shadowclan strong..." His voice trailed into a soft moan. Bramblestar felt guilty, even though these were his fathers memories. He hated tigerstar for betraying his mother, Goldenflower. He obviously loved this she-cat so much more._

_ Sasha lay on the ground, and tigerstar stared into her eyes. He saw his own reflection in the clear blue mirrors, tigerstar. He looked so much like himself it made bramblestar cringe. He didn't as much resemble his father when he was older, but this was tigerstar the same age as bramblestar._

_ Bramblestar felt himself stand, trailing away from Sasha. Something inside of him wanted to stay with her forever, but he knew he could not control this dream. _

Bramblestar blinked open his eyes and the moonlight still filtered into the leaders den. He raised his head, and felt squirrelflight shift beside him. Her eyes flickered open.

"Bramblestar, you smell... odd." He voice trailed into sleep. He quickly began grooming himself. _Stop Tigerstar! Let me live my own life!_

Though a deep voice echoed in his ears. _You will only understand if you see the truth._


	17. The moonpool

Jayfeather plowed through the snow, his paws aching. The moolpool was closer, only up the hill and down the small ledge. He could smell the other cats, and he looked back to see littlecloud trailing just behind him. The small medicine cat was graying around the muzzel, and Jayfeather pitied him. His aprentice, Flametail had died after Littlecloud had taught him everything, and it would soon be time for him to get another aprentice.

The black and white tome greeted the blind cat. "Good day Jayfeather." He was panting and sounded worried. "How are things in thunderclan?"

Jayfeather shrugged. He didn't want to tell any other cat about Blackcough, for the other clans could take it as weakness and attack._ "_Fine," He mummbled. "And you?"

"Leaf bare this year is crazy," The medicine cat looked back at Jayfeather. "Out fresh kill pile is smaller than ever."

Jayfeather stumbled on some snow. "Tell me about it."

The cats came to the edge of the moonpool. Its glowing water was a perfectly still and and clear. Kestralflight, windclans medicine cat greated the two cats.

"Greetings, fellow medicine cats," He meowed kindly. Mothwing and Willowshine nodded at the group.

Mothwing held herslef with a different poise now that the great battle was over. She was now a strong beleiver in starclan, stating that it is hard not to beleive something that you have seen with your own two eyes.

Jayfeather lay in front of the clear water, and he heard the other cats shift as well. he reached his tongue down towards the water as he had done plenty of times before, breathing in the crisp leaf bare air. How could things change after tonight? Would starclan bring him the cure, or would they give him a hint on how to get it? Maybe there was some worse way to get rid of the illness... or there might be an approching battle. He prepared himself to face his ancestors, both in his and his fellow medicine cats dreams and lowered his head.

He yowled when his muzzel hit solid ice. The moonpool was frozen.


	18. Tigerpaw

"Hurry up, Tigerpaw!" Bramblestar felt a violent cuff on the back of his head. He yelped in pain, and looked down at his paws. They were still dark tabby striped, but much smaller than before. He could hardly remember being this small, but he knew exactly who he was.

"Sorry, Thistleclaw." Bramblestar felt himself blurt out Tigerpaws words. "I'm just so tired... can I have something to eat?"

Bramblestar looked at a lean, well muscled gray tom. His face was pale gray, and his fur was spikey and unevenly mottled. He bared his teeth, but his eyes softened as he looked at the small dark tabby aprentice.

"Well," He meowed convincingly. "Only the best of warriors put training over fresh kill."

Tigerpaws stomach rumbled. His wide, innocent amber eyes gazed up at his mentor.

"Really, thistleclaw!" He meowed excitedly. "Wow, I'll be the best warrior ever!" He tumbled forward, mocking a play fight with an invisible enemy.

Bramblestar knew that as an aprentice tigerstar would not have noticed the manipulative ways of his mentor. The gray tom lashed his tail. "Sure, now hurry up or we'll get nothing done until sundown."

Tigerpaw padded eagerly beside his mentor. His heart was filled with pride. "I'll be the bravest, smartest, strongest, kindest leader in thunderclan!"

"Being a warrior is not about kindness, Tigerpaw." He laughed, unsheathing his claws. "Its about getting all the other cats to know you are better than them. Knowing that no cat can defeat you in battle... feeling the blood trickle out bettween your paws."

"Well you must be a great warrior thistleclaw." Tigerpaw looked admiringly up at his mentor. "You are the only cat in thunderclan who actually kills in battle!"

"Yes, I know." Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes. "Those cowards are just so afraid to get their paws dirty..."

The two cats stopped. The training area lay underfoot, and Bramblestar yowled in pain as he was struck in the back by a massive claw. He felt himself turn around, and stared into the menacing yellow eyes of Thistleclaw.

The spiky furred tom growled. "Fight back!" He struck a paw across the young aprentices face. He felt blood trickle down his cheeks.

Tigerpaw growled and sprang onto his mentor, claw unsheathed. _Only the bset warriors train with their claws unsheathed. _He heard his mentors voice echo in his mind.

He grabbed the massive toms shoulders, and Thistleclaw grabbed him by the scruff. He hung there and clawed at the air, his paws barely touching the ground. Tigerpaw felt the ground fall underfoot and himself being tossed stiff through the air. He landed painfully on the dirt with a sickening crack.

Thistleclaw bounded over with a mercyless light in his eyes. He scraped his claws along the tiny aprentices fur and Tigerpaw clawed at his face.

"Stop, please!" He yowled in pain. "Its fine I've had enough training for today."

Thistleclaw delt one more bite to the aprentices shoulder and let him stand up. Tigerpaw panted.

"Did I do good, Thistleclaw?" tigerpaw stared up at his mentor. His back paw was raised off of the ground, searing with pain.

Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes, chuckling. "Good?" He pushed Tigerpaw over, and the aprentice coughed up dust. "Who do you think I am? You'd be dead in an instant in battle."

"Well am I getting better?" Tigerpaw seemed like he didn't mind the insults.

The mottled gray tom shrugged. "You must kill to be worthy of your warrior name."

Tigerpaw looked confused. "But plenty of warriors haven't killed cats." Meowed the dark tabby.

"No but they are not true warriors." He looked at his aprentices injuries. "Now we don't want to tell the clan about out little training session... they'll get jelous. We'll just call it a little fight with a fox, shall we?"

Tigerpaw looked up fearfully. "But thats lying!" He protested. The fur along his spine rose.

Thistleclaw stared down at his aprentice, his eyes slits. He got close and engulfed the tiny kit with the smell of his bloody breath. "Only the best warriors lie." He voice echoed into the night, and Bramblestar felt his eyes flash open.


	19. Death's end

Jayfeather pressed his ear on the still body of the pale ginger she-cat. His heart ached as he lifted his head and stared at her glassy green eyes, the saliva that dripped from her mouth pooling around her damp cheeks. He ran a paw along her neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing. The fur along his spine rose and he twitched with anger. _She only died because starclan can not give us anwsers!_

He felt tears pool in the corners of his eyes and he fought back the saddness. He looked back at the rest of the ill cats. Thornclaw stared blankly at Jayfeather, his brain long lost to the deadly illness. His paws kneaded into the stone floor without him knowing, and his fur stood on end.

Jayfeather stepped up to the once amazing warrior and felt the uneven breaths that came from his chest. The toms raspy voice was low but distressed.

"Jayfeather... I can't..." He choked and gasped in a breath of air. Blood spurted from his mouth, staining the floor scarlet. Jayfeather placed a paw on the ill cat.

"Just rest, Thornclaw..." Jayfeather mumbled. "You need to sleep, it will hurt less."

The cat laid his head on the dry nest and Jayfeather placed a bit of damp moss in front of his face. Thornclaw sipped slowly and his eyes wandered from the medicine cat. _Who knows what he is seeing._

His gazed shifted back to the limp Sandstorm. She barely had any quality of life anymore, he tried to convince himself. _Any cat with Blackcough is better dead._

Jayfeather quivered. He let his sightless eyes fall blankly to the stone floor. He laid his head in his paws and felt himself being pulled into Sandstorms mind.

_She stepped briskly up a steep hill, her pale ginger fur sleek like it had been when she was a young warrior. Her eyes were free of illness as Jayfeather sat at the edge of the clearing, gazing at the mossy cove that he had watched more cats than he could count pass through._

_ He lay at the edge of the clearing, watching the now young and free sandstorm pad quickly up the hill. She looked fearful, but still very determined. It reminded Jayfeather of the way she had sprung into battle moons ago._

_ A harsh, chilling wind ran through the starclan moore and Jayfeather was nearly tossed over. He coughed and pulled himself back into balance. Sandtstorm struggled at the wind and Jayfeathers stomach dropped. Sandstorm pulled through the freezing rain that suddenly tumbled down from the once bright blue sky. Now it was black, like night._

_ Sandstorm pulled towards the cove, where her close clammates and family would normally greet her. There lay nothing but dead grass, covering in slick ice and a transparent wall of ice that masked the way to starclan._

_ Sandstorm yowled and clawed at the ice. Tears streamed down her face, and Jayfeather squinted to stare through the sheet of ice. The starclan cats all stood frozen, like he and Bramblestar had seen in their dreams. Nothing had changed. Nothing was getting better._

_ Jayfeather stumbled towards the pale ginger tabby and her green eyes widened at the sight of him._

_ "Jayfeather, no!" She stared at him. "You can't be..."_

_ Jayfeather shook his head quickly. "Don't worry, Sandstorm, I've only entered your dreams."_

_ She shivered. "Dreams?" She meowed quickly. "You mean I'm still alive?"_

_ Jayfeather held her gaze. _What do I say? _"Now Sandstorm, you are merely on the edge of death, but you can't enter starclan... nor can you come back into the physical world."_

_ The reeds rustled and a massive, light brown tabby toms headstuck out from the bushes, his jaws gently gripped around the scruff of a tiny Seedkit._

_ Jayfeather gasped. "Birchfall, you couldn't get in?"_

_ The tom shook his head. He stepped out of the bushes reveiling every single one of his ribs, which stuck out from his freezing, matted fur. Seedkit pawed helplessly at the air, yowling._

_ Jayfeather stared at him and gaped. "How is this happening..."_

The world around him suddenly drifted away, bluring and melting into the medicine den. He couldn't see anymore and raised his head and took a deep breath. _We need to get the sick cats out of camp._


	20. Fire and ice

Finn lifted his silver and black tabby head, forcing in a giant yawn. His icey blue eyes blinked open, and he looked around at the warriors den. Bramblestar had permitted himself and his sister Shade to sleep in the warriors den because they were warrior aged. Finn's claws pricked at the feeling of being part of a clan.

Most of the warriors were fast asleep, the sky still a soft lavender. He could see the gentle sunlight peeking up from the horizon through the bramble den, and looking across the clearing he saw shade pounding across the camp, panting and spitting.

Finn cocked his head. _What is she doing? _As his sister did another lap around the camp. He well muscled body twisting around dens, mounds of snow and boulders, her lush silver and black tabby fur looked alomst exactly the same to her brothers, exept for the fact that it was splotched randomly with white on her face, hind leg and underbelly.

Finn stepped out of the den, pushing through the pure white snow that had fallen last night. _When will the snow stop? _He looked up at Shade, who was pulling through a mound of snow, shaking the cold white mass from her fur.

Shade's round orange eyes widened at the sight of her brother. She stopped, skidding on the snow. Her tongue hung out from her mouth, and her eyes were blazing with adrenalin.

"Finn!" She meowed quickly, stepping twoards him, out of breath.

"Hey Shade," Finn narrowed his eyes. "What are you..."

Shade cut in. "I'm working on my running, can't you tell?" She meowed. Up close, her eyes looked exausted.

"Well yes but... why?" Meowed Finn. His large ears twitched. "You are the best runner I know... you're faster than me, and I could beat any young warrior in the clan."

She panted again and flopped down on her stomach. She looked up at her brother. "But some of the other warriors were saying that barn cats were fat and lazy... they said that no barn cat could ever run like a warrior could." She spat out a mouthful of snow.

Finn shook his head. "Thats non-sense." He replied. "You are no barn cat... why do you think starclan summoned us back here?"

Shade shrugged. She stood up and lashed her tail. "I just can't stand cats saying I'm not as good as they are, just because I'm not all clan blood."

Finn placed his tail on his sisters shoulder. "Just keep calm and understand that no cat can change who we are." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Only we can choose whether we are good warriors or not, and if you're asking me, we'll will be fine."

Shade cuffed her brother playfully on the shoulder. "Thanks, Finn." She panted. "You really know what you're talking about."

Finn chuckled. "Well it would all go to waste if I didn't have an obsessive sister like you,"

Shade narrowed her eyes. "Hey!" She spat comically. "I am not obsessive."

Finn smiled, turning cooly and looking bakc at his sister. "Okay, but lets just say you can't stand other cats dissing you."

"Well duh!" Meowed Shade. She had caught her breath. "You don't like it much either."

"I don't let it bother me." Finn replied. _Stuborn fur-ball. _"Whatever. How long have you been out here?"

Shade shrugged. "Since the moon was at its peak I guess."

Finns icy blue eyes widened. "What? You need to sleep!"

"FIne then," Shade looked as if she didn't want to argue. She stumbled towards the warriors den, which still lay quiet in sleep.

Finn gaze faltered to the medicine den, where Jayfeather yowled in despare, his blind eyes filled with tears. He didn't seem like the kind of cat to bawl about just anything. _Something is very wrong._


	21. Frozen thoughts

"Bramblestar, we need to take the sick cats out of camp." Jayfeathers wide, blind eyes held firm to bramblestars amber gaze. The massive dark tabby towered over the lean muscled medicine cat, who sat with fur stuck straight up before the leaders den.

Bramblestar gaped. "What?" He meowed worriedly. "Why? Is their really no cure for such an illness?"

Jayfeather shook his head, his eyes pools of misery. "Bramblestar, my leader I am sorry... I cannot get through to starclan. They won't even let any more cats into their realms... Sandstorm, seedkit and Birchfall live ebbing away on the outbrinks of the once peaceful place."

Bramblestar gasped, standing up. The light in the leaders den was dark and shadowy, all of the snow still not allowing the light within. "You come to tell me starclan has abandoned the clan cats?" Growled Bramblestar. His eyes lit up with rage.

"Well..." Jayfeather began.

"No!" Yowled the young leader. "You are wrong, Jayfeather. Starclan would never abandon me. Not us, not any cat."

Jayfeather cringed with fear of the massive tom. One slash and the medicine cat could be dead. "But, Bramblestar you must understand..." He took a deep breath. "Maybe they have no choice."

The dark tabby leader huffed. "What choice?" He meowed loudly. "Starclan will stay strong no matter what happens. They will guide us through this..." Then he thought to himself. _Tigerstar will show me the truth. _Though he was nearly disgusted with the fact that he had so much faith in one... evil cat. _Justice... you need justice._

And Bramblestar kept his eyes fixed on the smaller cat, as if anwsers would come flowing from his lips. Jayfeather stood tall still, his blind eyes narrowed. Bramblestar was upset. _How can this be happening?_

"Alright, Jayfeather." Bramblestar griited his teeth. _Stay calm. Stay calm. _"I need some time by myself. Just... ah,"

"As you wish, Bramblestar..." Jayfeather sighed. "I hope you will think of something soon... we can't go on like this."

The gray tabby swished around, causing a rush of cool air. His tail lashed in frustration, even when his paws dragged along the ground with fatigue. Bramblstar looked down at the snow filled camp, where Bumblestripe and Dovewing were fooling around while tossing up snow, in an attempt to clear it. A few other warriors were busy pushing snow out of the way as well, forming paths and openings into the dens. Even with the camp alive with energy below, Bramblestar felt nothing but loneliness.

With a sigh, he turned and went into his den. The stone walls were cold and brought little to now warmth, and even the build of of body weight the muscular tom had built up seemed to be thinning out day by day. Maybe Squirrelflight had been right about the weight loss thing.

His heart twinged at the thought of his mate. He stared at their nest, lined with her ginger and his dark fur. How long did he have with her, until she realised what a terrible tom he was and how being with him could only cause the clan complication? How long until she realised that the clan was falling apart, and it was all Bramblestar to blame?

Bramblestar had already suffered losing her again. He wasn't prepared to have that happen again. He wouldn't let this catastrophe tear them apart.

The huge tabby sat down. He lay his tail over his paws and flattened his ears to his skull. Closing his eyes, masking his amber gaze. Only focusing on who he wanted to talk to.

"Starclan, If you can hear me..." He began.

He gasped. His head pounded, a huge cracking nose coming from his jaw. His fur stood up on end, as his teeth chattered. Even the ability to pray was frozen over.

He opened his eyes and stumbled to his side. His skin was plasted to his body, as if he had been slapped with a wave of wind. The leader lay his head on the side of the den, nothing to say. It hurt.

Somewhere in his memory, he recalled staring out of the nursery and watching a blue gray cat run through the camp, yelling at firestar... who had been fireheart at the time. It was back with the orange tabby had feared him, for his father. The leader... Bluestar has wailed at her deputy.

"Starclan has abandoned me!" As much as he had doubted it at the time, which seemed so long ago... maybe that was what was happening now. _Am I just imagining it, as Bluestar had... or is it true that they have left us?_


	22. Young warriors

The sun must have been at its peak in the sky, but the dark clouds that flew through the air in the impossibly fast wind covered it completely. Snowflakes flew through the air, sticking in Finn's fur. He clenched his teeth, trying not to let them chatted. As much as he hated to admit it... he was freezing, and he didn't doubt the rest of the clan was either. Even icy clung to his whiskers and weighed them down, tiny shards.

The camp with busy, weather it was cats clearing up snow, gathering herbs or bringing in the few, scrawney bits of prey. His eyes darted from cat to cat, and even in the havock he was greatful to be part of this. To be able to help these cats.

"Finn, bud!" Bumblestripe yowled across the clearing at his friend. "Get over here, you look like you could freeze on the spot."

As the tom went to move, he half feared his paws would be stuck to the icey ground. He growled and bowled through the snow, tumbling through the snow to the other young cats. Dovewing was playfully batting at Bumblestripes cheek with her delicate paw, and Ivypool was standing on top of a huge mound. Shade was laughing and widening the path to the warriors den, while Ivypool pushed snow down on top of her.

As insane and unproductive they were being, Finn couldn't help but join in. He was young and he deserved to enjoy it.

"You know," He stepped in front of Bumblestripe and Dovewing. "I've noticed there might be a thing or two between you two,"

Bumblestripe laughed and head butted the tabby tom. "You think?"

Dovewing purred, and Ivypool growled.

"And the lovebirds are getting on everycats nerves!" She called from the mound of snow, kicking a powdery load on her sisters head.

"Hey!" Dovewing chirped.

Shade smiled and bounced awkwardly through the snow to her brother. "We may as well get this done guys,"

Finn laughed. "Since when have you turned down a good time?" He shoved a load of snow to the side of the clearing, further clearing the snowy path. "Ever heard of multitasking?"

"Maybe you've got a point..." Shade cut off and lept on top of her littermate, holding him down with impecible strength. "But nobody said I couldn't do this!"

The tom grunted and flailed his paws. He always wondered how his sister had become so strong. Then again, he wasn't the one who worked out from moonhigh to sunrise.

"Get... off... of... me!" He threw her into the mound of snow where Ivypool stood, and sent the silver she-cat plummeting down.

Shade's dark, white sploched fur was completely covered in snow. Ivypool wailed comically and fell into the heap with the other two warriors. They all laughed, along with Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Finn shivered and realised Ivypools head was on his chest, an idol touch that he barely ever shared with anycat. He awkwardly stood up and shook out his fur.

"Whats wrong?" Dovewing asked.

The tom cocked his head and shrugged. "Maybe just getting used to the clan atmosphere," He smiled. "Ha, It's pretty awesome all the same."

Shade lifted her head, spitting out wads of snow. "You've got that right!"

The five cats went silent. The huge, Dark tabby Bramblestar stepped in between them. Usually he would have said something, but he was still. His fur was stiff, along with his gaze which was on the camp entrance. The amber of his eyes was dim. The leader was surely out of it.

"Bramblestar are you okay?" Dovewing burst out. She went silent again and put her head back on Bumblestripe's shoulder.

Bramblestar didn't respond. He stopped walking, standing still in the fridgid winter air. he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes kept on the camp entrance. He breathed out, white fog and continued walking.

"Okay..." Ivypool watched the leader leave.

"What was up with that?" Finn mumbled.

Bumblestripe shrugged. "Well he knows things we don't."

Dovewing nudged him. "Let it be, it's usually better that way."


	23. For the clans

"Let all cats old enough to... catch blackcough... gather beneith the highrock!" Bramblestar wailed from the highrock. It was nearly sundown, and the sky had cleared a little to reveil a soft lavender sunset. The request, looking back must have sounded almost like mockery. His fur was ruffled, sticking in awkward directions from stress. His claws were unsheathed, just in case. It felt like a cat could just out at him a any moment. It was unbearable, the feeling of helpless, fading courage.

There was Squirrelflight, staring up at him. She was so beautiful, the was she watched him, her eyes. But every part of her reminded her of Firestar, her pelt and gaze... that bit of fur that stuck up on her shoulders and her long tail. He had pounded for hours, if he would ever be a leader like Firestar. I he would ever acheive, or at least get through all the hardships the tom had. Squirrelflights eyes met his, and in the same way a mother looked at a kit while they were being aprenticed. Fake encouragment, almost. That little smile, that somehow made a little kit feel confident enough to rise to the challenge of becoming an aprentice.

Now all it did was bring him back to the memories of simple times. The times when the only care in the world was who could catch the best prey, or who got chosen for battle. In all honesty, it sucked having all this power.

So the cats filtered into the clearing, this time the whole clan. Even the kits needed to be here, it was only safe. Every cat had to know what was going on. He watched Blossomfall make her way to the front of the highledge, guiding her two small kits. Rustkit skipped alongside his brother, unaware of the dark events taking place in the camp. They were strong toms, and would surely make good warriors. If they made it through the winter.

Blossomfall's white fur brushed with Foxleap's, who nuzzeled his two kits and licked Dunekit's. Bramblestar desperatly hoped that Blackcough wouldn't tear apart the perfect family.

Ivypool, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Shade and Finn all sat in the corner of the clearing. They were a gang of sorts, always seemed to be talking and doing things together. It was good to have young cats in the clan to keep it going, because illness always hit the kits and elders the worst. _These thoughts are sick._

Leafpool sat beside her sister, and the elders crept out of their dens and didn't sit far from the cozy set of nests. Even they were struggling to stay nourished, although they were always the first cats to eat. Bramblestar sighed, as finnaly the sick cats entered.

The worst, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw had not even been able to make it out of the medicine den. But cats with fewer Symptoms, Rosepetal, Poppyfrost, Brackenfur and Toadstep crept slowly towards the clearing, rasping and glassy eyed.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "I am unsure of how the other clans have been dealing with this new illness." He began, his voice steady. "Or if it has entered their clans at all..."

The cats watched intently, not a word being spoken. Somewhere, a cat coughed.

"But I have discovered that there is only one way." He second guessed himself. _Would Firestar ever do this? _"It's... not easy... I, I'm afraid." His tone quivered.

Jayfeather cocked his head, obviously curious.

"I have decided, with the advice of my medicine cat that the only way to free the clan of Blackcough is to send the infected cats away."

There was silence. Then someone called. "How are we supposed to do that? Where will they go?"

Bramblestar sighed. "There is no determined route... I'm asking them to travel to a safe place, to... well..."

"Die?" Growled Cloudtail. "What is this?"

Jayfeather lashed his tail. "Would you rather let the whole clan die off?"

The white tom shut his mouth.

"I know this will be hard, but trust me there is no cure... starclan has been frozen away from the natural world... we are alone."

More silence, only this time it was long. Wind whistled through the branches, Bramblestar didn't make eye contact with any member of the clan.

Then Cherrypaw piped in. She was tall ginger and brown she-cat with amber eyes. Her face was determined, but sad. She met Bramblestars eyes. HE knew she was one of the cats that had to leave.

"Bramblestar, I know I have it and I will leave to die." Her voice faded with the stormy winds. "I'll die, for my clan."

Brackenfur stood up. "For all of us."

Next Poppyfrost raised her head. She rasped. "The whole forest."

Toadstep joined them last. "And for every cat to life here after us."


	24. The cruel Truth

"This makes no sense," Muttered an angry Molepaw. His brown and white fur stuck up, along his back as he paced before the leaders den. "Please, Bramblestar..."

Bramblestar's heart ached. He dug his claws into the sandy floor of the den and let out a deep sigh. Everything hurt... from his frostbitten paws to his overworked mind. He closed his eyes and begged for anwsers. Molepaw stared up at him with those wide, terrified amber eyes simple reading...

"Please don't take my mom and my sister away..." The tom read Bramblestars mind. He supposed the cats father, Berrynose was somewhere clawing a tree in an attempt not to start a fight with another cat. He couldn't imagine that it would be easy for any cat, but Bramblestar knew this was his fault. _Its the only way!_

"Molepaw, I can't do anything else..." Bramblestar watched the sad aprentices gaze, which never left his. "Can't you understand?"

Molepaw looked on the brink of tears. Bramblestar couldn't help but feel badly for him... _No, you are leader, you have to face the bad things and fight the dark times... you are Bramblestar._

"It's not fair for you to do to your warriors... not fair at all..." Molepaw's eyes met his paws and he sniffled. "Don't you realise I'm the only cat willing to try and reason with you? Not even Berrynose has confronted you yet!"

"Because every other cat knows that there is no other option." His voice was stiff, emotionless.

"Bramblestar!" The aprentices voice was a devistated wail. "You can't do this!"

"Leave, Molepaw." The words ran off of his tongue in a way he never imagined they would. In a useless way... to the point where he wanted to shut every one out.

The brown and white tom spun around, tail between his legs. He sniffled again and pushed the moss out of the way, rushing out of the leaders den to who knows where. The thrum of wind on the side of the stone hollow was harsh, snow rushing down in increasing speed. Bramblestar stuck his head out of the den, checking camp just before sundown. The trees around the camp were weighed down heavily by snow and ice, forming a thick canopy. The entire camp was a stone, crystally winter cave. Icicles hung from the outcroppings like massive teeth. _Those could fall at any moment... _He imagined a huge shard of ice peircing one of his warriors, possibly blinding them or worse. The thought made him shiver, or maybe it was just the chilling air that filled the forest. He let out a breath and watched the tiny water particles dissolve in the air, a thick mist.

As pure and beautiful as the winter world was, he knew that underneith was simply a dead forest, covered in illness and desperatly lacking of prey. He wanted to know how the other clans were doing too... but the gathering was so far away. Why was he worrying about the other clans? _I'm not Firestar, for starclans sake... _He hated the fact that he had dissagreed with some of the great leaders descions, but what else was there to say? As much as he respected his leadership, and honored the flame colored toms life... he wasn't the same sort of leader.

_More like Tigerstar..._ It couldn't be so bad, maybe he was more ambitious than Firestar... a little less scared of a fight, or concerned about kittypets or loners. Then again, Firestar had been a kittypet to start with, and one of his best friends had been a loner. In the end, Bramblestar had less ties and therefore less pity for those kind of characters. Its just the way things worked.

The evening patrol came into camp... snow matted paws, shivering with icy pelts. They included Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, Cloudtail, Shade and Finn. The two aprentices trudged along, although they seemed pretty cold. Like every other patrol.

It was a little unfair that they had to join the clan during this time of catastrophe... instead of focusing on being warriors they had to help with all of this Blackcough dung. Even in the dire conditions of camp, it seemed that every warrior wanted to do anything they could to help. _Maybe I can learn from my own clan..._

He waited there for a moment, as the clan filtered into their dens. Lionblaze and Graystripe were on guard, sitting peacefully at the camps entrance. Breathing steadily, he took it upon himself to move into his nest. Setting his head down, he lay awake, eyes fixed on the den entrance.

A soft ginger pelt brushed through the stiff, ice covered moss. Bramblestar tried to suppress a purr. She sighed.

"Things are getting crazy, Bramblestar." Her green eyes were alert, though her body language told that she was exahausted.

Bramblestar stood up and trailed to the front of the den. He lowered his massive head and touched noses with her. The ginger warrior shivered and he wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "I know..."

He turned, cocking his head and looking back at her. "I'm just tired." He nodded his head at the empty nest where they both slept and blinked. "I say we talk it out in the morning,"

"Sounds good to me." The groggy she-cat muttered. Bramblesatr lay in the nest and settling in the crook of his body. Her head on his shoulder, Bramblestar let himself drift into sleep... listening to the coughs from the medicine den and the wind pounding the camp. Somewhere, though he found sleep and felt reality ebb away into his dreams, that were all but filled with memories or visits from his starclan ancestors.


	25. Christmas Update

**Hey guys... just waiting for the Christmas season to slow down a little... been super busy. I hope you can review the existing story though. Trust me, I'll update soon just give me a bit of time. I got this guys. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
